Techniques for measuring characteristics of electric power lines such as voltage, current and environmental parameters are important for many reasons, including inter-grid and intra-grid power metering, gird monitoring and management, and providing power grid isolation and security. For example, a power glitch in one grid may induce a power “blackout” in another coupled grid. Power grids that are coupled or shared by one or more power providers are commonly used to distribute power and production costs across the one or more power grids, thereby reducing overall power costs to the power providers and end users.
In recent years, a number of initiatives have been started, e.g., “smart grid” initiatives, to allow robust grid management automation and to improve power grid efficiency and reliability for the sustainability of production and distribution of electricity. One of the challenges associated with a smart grid is the development of sensors and sensor networks. Electric utility operators have begun to deploy phasor measurement units (PMUs), PMU central controllers and Power Donuts® to monitor their grids. One of the most challenging areas for sensors is the development of individual power line sensors that can accurately provide the line characteristics, e.g., voltage, current and phase measurements, for single or multi-phase power transmission lines.